New Girl in Town
by Akira-H-Caine
Summary: A new CSI arrives in Miami, Horatio has a strong attraction to her


As the sun sets on a beautiful Miami Beach, a couple stroll across perfect white sands, clasping one another's hands as they walk. The waves lap the shore in such a way that it looks like the front of a postcard. As they depart from the picturesque beach, the evening gradually becoming night as they speak, they walked through a small lit up parking lot, as a short cut home. The man has a shifting glance towards the only car parked in the lot, He suddenly stops in alarm, his jaw drops in shock. "Jean!!!" As the woman brings her head round to see what the man is staring at, she lets out a squeal as she looks at a blood covered front window of the car, a white face pressed against is with eyes wide open.  
  
Detective Fenwick arrives at the scene about half an hour later, he calls in the CSI team.  
  
"What have we got?" inquires Horatio, removing his sunglasses and placing them into his pocket.  
  
"Male and Female, Both throats Lacerated"  
  
Megan walks over to the car "They cant be more than 16"  
  
"Girls 15, Guys 16" Corrects detective Fenwick  
  
"So what's a 16 year old boy and a 15 year old girl doing in a car they cant legally own or drive?" points out Megan  
  
"That's what we are going to find out" Mutters Horatio  
  
Alex arrives at the scene.  
  
"What can you tell us Alex?" Ventures Horatio in his usual manner when Alex examines a victim  
  
"Both throats cut, the guy has a entry wound to his lower arm, looks like same weapon was used" Murmurs Alex  
  
"Sounds like he tried to defend himself" added Megan  
  
"Girl has Bruises on her neck" continues Alex "Looks like strangulation marks"  
  
"So do we know who dies first?" Megan asks  
  
"Looks like the girl" Alex confirms  
  
Horatio looks up "Why would the killer strangle the girl if he was going to cut her throat anyway?" he mutterers to himself more than anyone else  
  
"Any sign of rape" says Megan  
  
"Not any immediate signs, we'll get her examined back at the lab" Mentions Alex Horatio Ponders in his thoughts as he places his gloves on, he glances about the crime scene in his usual way.  
  
Megan opens her case and begins to swap the scene, taking blood samples, she takes prints of the spatters on the window.  
  
Horatio walks over to the car and opens the back door. He picks up what looks like a small torn piece of material "now this doesn't look like it belongs to our guy and girl does it?" Horatio opens a sample bag and slips the material in it. "I'm heading back to the lab guys, keep me posted" Horatio leaves the scene and head back to the lab.  
  
Horatio begins processing the material he found at the scene, when his superior enters the room.  
  
"Horatio can I have a word?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead" he replies seemingly busy concentrating on the job inhand  
  
"If you don't mind, id like to bring in another CSI from New York in on your case, she's considering a transfer and she has an extremely positive reputation, I thin out crime lab would benefit her assistance"  
  
Before Horatio even considers whats been said a woman enters the room, she is wearing a long cream jacket, tinted sunglasses covering her bluey green eyes, her light brown hair cascading down her back.  
  
"Ah Chastity" Exclaims the superior "Horatio this is Chastity Conner, and Chastity this is Horatio Caine, our leading CSI"  
  
All went quite as Horatio was struck by her beauty.  
  
"Hi" she ventures, breaking the silence  
  
Horatio seemed in awe of her  
  
A beeping sound interrupted the impending silence.  
  
"I have to go now" declares the superior "Ill leave you in Horatio's capable hands Horatio will tell you about the case you will be working on with him and his team"  
  
As Horatio explains the case to Chastity, he trys to avoid contact with her alluring eyes that are penetrating his heart, finally he looks up unable to resist a glance at least. She nods understandingly at him explaining the case, distracted though he is. He again turned to silence they got clenched into a moment together, eventually a small clink broke the atmosphere and the silence in one, a small sheet of paper pooped out of one of the machines nearby.  
  
"Is that the test results on the material you found at the scene?" "yes it is, it contains high concentrations of Alcohol soaked into it, and definite proof of blood"  
  
"Horatio"  
  
"Yes" he looked up unusually intentive  
  
"Would it be ok if we went over a few things tonight about how you guys work and what you all expect from me?"  
  
"Sure" said Horatio with a trace of excitement in his voice  
  
As Horatio breathed to keep himself together, he felt her kiss his cheek.  
  
"I'm very grateful"  
  
He felt his heart leap and flutter, as it began to beat faster.  
  
They both felt themselves tremble as their mind wondered to thoughts about the evening ahead.  
  
Just then Megan enters. 


End file.
